russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Sqeegee 8
This is an upcoming episode of the series. This episode is currently on hold because of the airing of Dragonball Dark Reign and Wajora's Revenge. It might be on hold for 1 year. Also, many people will request EVEN MORE characters, so it will be longer than Rise of Sqeegee 7. Possible Confirmed Characters These characters will for sure appear in Tros8 if it is released. Marked in bold means that they will 100% be in it. * Sawneek * [[Weegee|'Weegee']] * Evil Malleo * Sqeegee * Luigi * Gentle Sqeegee * [[Cyborg Sqeegee|'Cyborg Sqeegee']] * Luigi2600 (Main Character) * Russmarrs2 (Main Character) * Killer Pollo (Debut) * Jigsaw (Debut) * Jareegee (Debut) * Roballeo (Debut) * Dolangee (Debut) * Dolan (Debut) * Suicide Mousegee (Debut) * Some weird Malleo some random guy requested in (Debut) * Yoshi cupcrake * Yoko Littner (Debut) * [[Future Squidward|'Future Squidward']] * Suteegee * Xeegee * [[King Harkinian|'The King']] * [[Spongebob|'Spongebob']] * Deegee * [[Omega Sqeegee|'Omega Sqeegee']] * [[Wen|'Wen']] * Dlo Requested Characters These are characters that would be requested for Tros8. They may or may not appear. Note: When adding a requested character, please do use this format: * Default (Requested by Default) The list is below. * Freddy Fazbear (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Bonnie the rabbit (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Chica (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Shrek (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Yoko Littner (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Simon (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Yoshi cupcrake/ultimate Yoshi cupcrake (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Kamina (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Ed`Edd n` Eddy (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Sling King (Requested by) * Dylalleo (Requested by ) * Puffy Fluffy (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Requested by FixgeesGhost) * Segtendo Tario (Requested by FixgeesGhost) * Theminecraftkid1221 (Requested by ) * Green ProDuctions (Requested by ) * Felix The Cat (Requested by ) * Peanuteegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Pooheegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Mickeegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Eubieegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Buttereegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Jellyeegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Pooheegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Wayneegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Twinkleegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Kipeegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Disgee Army Members (created from Disgee Wiki and requested by Peanuteegee) * Sueproeegee (Requested by ) * Sqeegee Monster (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Larnojahok (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Resikalhas (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Eadfahkil (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Grickleodeon (Requested by ) * Grimickleodeon (Requested by ) * Crayuwih (Requested by ) * Crugeloo (Requested by ) * Android Ninja (Requested by WEeGeE I) * Fortran (Requested by ) * Ragamiicho (Requested by ) * PatrickBobSponge (Requested by ) * Jwanses (Requested by ) * Mario (Requested by ) * Awesome Face (Requested by SwiftVisionX) * Z-Demon (Requested by SwiftVisionX) * Seventy-Five (Requested by SwiftVisionX) * Opifoxy (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Oeegee (optic loving fakegee) (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Oalleo (Requested by Pickleodeon * A different Oalleo (Brothers with this Oeegee, requested by Pickleodeon) * Oeltaweegee (Still Pickleodeon...) * Onewkon (See above) * MunfruitCantaloupe * Fruitario * Graiderzidward * LORD CTHULHU (Weegee Littner) * Krakeegee (Requested by FixgeesGhost) * SqeegeeFan9000 (Requested by SqeegeeFan9000) * Jamesgee (Requested by SqeegeeFan9000) * Yubee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Wrane (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Twenkal (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Kep (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Rosy ( Requested by Peanuteegee) * Masie (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Shancbehn Edvehnkthreehn (Requested By ) * Weegirey (Requested by ) * Weegeafy (Requested by ) * Awheeo (Requested by) * Lalleo (Requested by) * Meegee (Requested by) * Greegee (Requested by) * Sqalleo (Requested by) * Marreoh (Guiyii's Brother) (Requested by) * Guiyii (Requested by) * Herobrine (Requested by) * weegee monster (Requested by weegee littner) Confirmation Yet another day in chat, Russ confirmed that Tros8 was confirmed once he finishes an episode of Dragonball: Dark Reign and Wajora's Revenge. The Rise of Sqeegee 8 should get it's first trailer after the two are completed, and Tros8 should get it's first sneak peak (and possibly only) when some production has been done. Major items * Toon Machine (requested by Acecity17) Category:Episodes Category:Rise of Sqeegee Series